


Taming Of The Serpent

by MightyMidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Caught, Dildos, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna catches Draco playing with his toys and helps him overcome his fears, turns out they are more alike than he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Of The Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adara_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/gifts).



> I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN FOR THIS FANDOM BEFORE! I REPEAT! I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN FOR THIS FANDOM BEFORE! So please keep that in mind, if it sucks its because I am just starting out with it. I wrote this because I cannot resist the begging eyes of Emma, and she has me wrapped around her little finger. Hope you enjoy it, babes x
> 
> This is Un-beta'd so please bear with me.
> 
> And should anyone like to see me write a second part, when Luna introduces him to her toys...please drop me a comment and let me know.

If you had told him years ago that one day he would be bent by a woman he would have told you that you were crazy, and possible have had his Father punish your family in some way but here he was once again, on his fours like a dog with nine glorious inches buried deep into his ass, but the one giving it to him was more surprising than you would think.  
  
He had spent many nights dreaming that might be Harry that took him, and a few others had crossed through his mind as he sweated through the sheets and fisted his cock, the pillow clenched between his teeth to keep his filthy moans from escaping but he could never bring himself to ask them for such a thing no matter how badly he wanted it. And then one night he had found her…Or more specifically she had found him.  
  
He had been taking his bath in the Prefects Bathroom, and to combat the loneliness of the night he had brought along a little toy to play with. Draco had spent weeks learning the proper spell but finally he had succeeded in transfiguring the toy into a bottle so it would go unnoticed amongst his things, and he could easily bring it along with him whenever he took a bath. Draco had sprawled himself out on the warm, wet floor and rested on foot up on the wall, taking his time to finger himself open and get himself slippery with lube before he worked the toy into himself inch by stunning inch till he was stuffed full and stretched wide around it. As he began to pump it in and out he thought about the sight he must make right now, panting and moaning like a whore as he fucked himself on the floor of the bathroom, and in his mind he could only imagine what it would be like if someone were to walk in and see him like this. They would be horrified, disgusted…what if they told the whole school, told everyone what he was and how he liked it, and the thought of such humiliation should not make him hotter but it did, sparking through him as he twisted the toy inside and nailed his prostate dead on, crying out into the empty room as he jammed the head against his sweet spot and rubbed over it relentlessly, driving himself close and closer to the edge.  
  
“…Are you going to ejaculate soon?” A soft female voice asked and Draco screamed as he opened his eyes and found Luna Lovegood standing only a few feet from him, her curious eyes watching where the toy penetrated him and tilting her head to get a better look at his shameful position. Draco scrambled backwards with a blush on his cheeks as he tried yank the toy out, whimpering as it dragged and hurt him, and all the while she just stared at him, watching as he turned to reach for the towel to cover himself.  
  
“You mustn’t pull on it so hard, you will hurt yourself…” She said as he tried once again to remove the toy but his slippery hands and the angle made it impossible to work, and she began to walk towards the cowering boy with a strange smile on her face. “Here let me help you…” She reached out to him but he reacted quickly, slapping her hand away with a squeak.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Draco yelled, scrambling back further until his back was against the wall. “Why are you here?! What do you want?!” Luna smiled, her hands still reaching for him slowly.  
  
“Only to help…You should not be embarrassed by this, Draco. You are not the only one who enjoys these things, there are those who like things stranger. I myself have always enjoyed strange things…” Luna said serenely, placing a hand on his exposed knee and smiling at him.  
  
“Yeah well that’s cause you are a weirdo! You know what they call you right, Looney! Looney Lovegood.” Draco snapped at her, pulling away again and turning his face from her as his blush deepened. Her smile did not wane as she nodded and reached for his face, turning him back to her.  
  
“Yes that is a name they have for me, but they only say those hurtful things because they to are strange inside and they are fearful that someone will see it. I am not ashamed of who I am, Draco. And you should not be ashamed either. Now I can leave if you want me to, and I promise you that I will never speak this to anyone else. Or…You can turn around and let me help you.” Luna said, and Draco bit his lip nervously as her hand began to slide slowly up his leg, slipping under the loose towel and making its way to his hardening cock. With a smile she wrapped her hand around the thickening length and began to pump him steadily, pushing the towel away with her other hand to expose him completely. She shuffled closer and pushed his damp her from his eyes, smiling down at him as he began to moan and thrust forward into her grip. She reached down with her free hand to pull the toy free but Draco whimpered and shook his head, his hand shooting out to grip her wrist.  
  
“Don’t! Please…I nee…I…” Draco stuttered and whimpered, unable to get the words to come but she smiled at him knowingly, and nodded. She knew what he needed, and would give it to him. When he released her wrist she wrapped her hand around the base of the toy and repositioned it, before thrusting it forward and burying it in his ass up to the base, dragging a loud scream from the boys lungs as she started a ruthless pace that left him pinned down and frantic. He didn’t know what he wanted more - to thrust forward into her grip as she quickened her pace and twisted her hand, or to slam back onto the toy she was working harshly in and out of his body. He was lost in the pleasure of it all, left to squirm and whine between the two amazing sensations and all the while she spoke softly to him, urging him on.  
  
“You know, you are very pretty like this, Draco, I wish I had known sooner you enjoyed these things. Perhaps when this is over we can go back to my dorm and I will introduce you to -my- toy, you will like it very much. We can play every day if you want and you can ask me for anything. But we have to finish now, so I need you to cum for me Draco…Cum now, show me how good it feels.” She said softly and Draco screamed aloud, moaning and arching his back as he exploded, soaking her hand with his cum and whimpering as he came down. When it was all over he slumped down to the floor, panting softly and he discovered that for once he felt no shame. Normally when he was finished he covered up quickly and left as soon as he could, wanting to escape the scene where he had committed such vile acts but not now…this time there was a contentment that he was not used to feeling, and the urge to curl up and fall asleep. Luna moved slowly towards him and when he opened his eyes he smiled at her, it was small and shaky but it was there and she took it as permission to lay down beside him. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer and feeling the urge to kiss her, but that was one thing he suppressed quickly - he could not make this personal it was just sex. A bit of fun. Somewhere he could go to blow off steam…  
  
“So…You said something about back to your dorm?” Draco asked quietly and Luna smiled up at him, the pair starting to laugh as they lay on the bathroom floor, wet and spent and so very confused.  
  
If you had told him years ago this would be his life…He’d have called you crazy!


End file.
